


Quiet morning

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Spideypool family (FTM Peter) [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Ben, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, FTM, FTM Peter Parker, Family Feels, Fluff, Husbands, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning Routines, Mornings, Mpreg, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Kisses, Spideypool - Freeform, Spideypool Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Pregnancy, Transgender, Unplanned Pregnancy, baby ben wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Peter rolls his eyes and pulls Wade back in for another kiss just so he can stop saying ridiculous things. Not that Wade’s going to complain at all. It’s the first time in almost four months that they’ve had a morning to themselves really. But of course, there was no way it was going to last. Gurgling noises come from the monitor, sounds that would eventually turn to hiccups before full on crying if left unattended for longer than a few minutes.“I’ll get him.” Wade offers, pressing a final chaste kiss to Peter’s lips before he pulls away completely. He turns off the monitor on the way past it.





	Quiet morning

Peter’s eyes slowly flutter open, his breathing catching in his throat slightly when he inhales. He swallows thickly, blinking slowly as his eyes adjust to the low light coming through the curtain. He lifts his head slightly and looks at the monitor on the bedside table like it’ll produce noise if he does. He’s surprised it isn’t making any sound, and that he’s actually woken up at all since it isn’t. His body is probably just used to being woken up by this time. He makes a low moaning noise as he rolls over slightly, stretching his arms up over his head. His eyes water with a yawn as he turns his head to his side.

Wade’s still asleep, arms tucked around his pillow with his face pressed into it, muffling what small snores he’s making. Peter rolls over completely, smiling softly to himself as he looks Wade over. It’s not common that Wade looks peaceful and rarely is Peter ever awake before he is to see him like this. He wants to savour the moment as much as he can, but he also feels he should get up before there’s a chance of Wade being woken. He deserves the extra rest for once.

Peter pushes himself forward and lands a chaste kiss to the top of Wade’s head before he rolls over again and climbs out of bed. He stretches properly, pushing up onto his toes as he holds back another yawn to keep quiet. He grabs a shirt from his drawers and haphazardly pulls it on before he grabs the monitor and leaves the room as quietly as he can. He carefully closes the door behind him to reduce the chances of Wade being woken even more.

It’s not even six a.m. yet, so the sun has barely started rising. The kitchen is cool but not freezing, thankfully, though the floor leaves the bottom of his feet cold. He flicks on the light and places the monitor on the counter as he starts up the kettle. And on impulse, he grabs the tin of formula from the cupboard before he even considers a coffee mug for himself. He decides it won’t hurt to make one for Wade as well since somehow the ex-merc seemed to always be able to sense if Peter was out of bed on the rare occasions he was up before Wade.

Peter sets about making up their respective coffees, extra sugar for himself thanks to his sweet tooth. Wade can continue to tell him how bad it is to have more than the smallest spoon of sugar in his coffee and Peter will continue to add even more out of spite, regardless if it ruins the drink. He gets the baby bottle from the drainer on the sink, making sure that it’s completely dry despite being about to fill it with water again.

He leans back against the counter as he waits for the water to finish boiling, staring off toward the kitchen window, watching the glow of the rising sun colour the yard. His mind wanders, thoughts of how different his life was only a year ago. He never thought there would be a day that he wouldn’t be Spider-Man, that Wade wouldn’t be Deadpool. It seemed like that was what they were always going to be doing. Which was fine, Peter had never thought he’d come to hate being Spider-Man ever. But he was also fine with how things were now that they were just Wade and Peter. Maybe they’d go back to it at some point, there were days Peter regretted that he wasn’t out there saving lives every chance he could be. But he had something more important to worry about now. He zones out almost completely, so the click of the kettle finishing jolts him out of his thoughts.

He’s almost finished making their coffees when, as expected, he hears Wade coming into the kitchen. Peter smiles as Wade steps up to him, his warmth instantly seeping into Peter’s body the moment they’re pressed together. He turns his head slightly, stopping what he’s doing as Wade presses a firm kiss to his cheek.

“Morning gorgeous.” Peter greets as he goes back to making up a bottle of milk.

“Hmm, he awake?” Wade asks, voice still heavy and thick from sleep. It sounds like if he stood still enough, Wade could probably fall back asleep against his back. Peter shakes his head.

“I don’t think so. If he is, he’s being awfully quiet.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t sound like your son.”

“You’re the mouthy one.” Peter snorts. He screws the lid onto the bottle and squeezes the teat so that he can shake it without getting it everywhere, a common occurrence when he’s running on far too little hours sleep.

“Doesn’t change the fact that he’s yours too.” Wade hums. Peter turns in Wade’s hold, leaning back against the counter again.

“My point still stands.”

Wade just makes a noise of agreement before he leans in to kiss Peter. Soft, slow, the both of them far too tired to even try anything but simple. Wade’s hands come to rest on Peter’s waist, under the edge of his shirt. His thumb rubs over the rough edge of the scar across Peter’s abdomen. It hadn’t been the plan, none of it really had been, but a natural birth wasn’t going to happen. It was just another scar to add to the count, only this was one of the few he’d never regret. The others being twin scars on his chest. Wade had pointed out how it was almost like a face on his body. Because of course, he had.

Peter rests the bottle down beside him, reaching up to drape his arms over Wade’s shoulders. Wade’s hands move around Peter’s body, pressing into his lower back as Wade steps closer to his body, pressing them together as content noises bubble in his chest. When he pulls back, it’s to slide his hands down to the backs of Peter’s thighs to hoist him up and sit him on the counter.

“You’re the best thing to taste first thing in the morning,” Wade says with a smug grin.

“Oh my god, don’t say that.” Peter snorts and shakes his head. Wade steps into the space between Peter’s thighs, hands coming to rest on his hips again.

“Even better than coffee, promise.”

Peter rolls his eyes and pulls Wade back in for another kiss just so he can stop saying ridiculous things. Not that Wade’s going to complain at all. It’s the first time in almost four months that they’ve had a morning to themselves really. But of course, there was no way it was going to last. Gurgling noises come from the monitor, sounds that would eventually turn to hiccups before full on crying if left unattended for longer than a few minutes.

“I’ll get him.” Wade offers, pressing a final chaste kiss to Peter’s lips before he pulls away completely. He turns off the monitor on the way past it.

Peter stays where he is, now that he’s sat down feeling far too tired to go anywhere if he doesn’t need to. He grabs the baby bottle again and starts shaking it once more to make sure it’s properly mixed. He checks the temperature against his wrist. Still a little too hot. He continues to idly shake it lightly, almost zoning out again in his tired state before Wade’s coming back into the kitchen with their little bundle held against his chest.

The image of the first time Wade held Ben will always be burned into Peter’s mind. The hours leading up to finally having him here were… nightmarish to say the least. And the relief that it was finally over, that they’d done it, was as overwhelming as to be expected. But that sight alone of Wade, God damn Deadpool, being the gentle giant Peter knew he was, made it so much more worth it. Wade, who was probably the most dangerous person Peter knew, who’s bicep alone was bigger than the infant was at the time, in a single second had been softer than Peter thought ever possible. And it had settled in Peter’s chest that that was it, that was what his life was going to be from that day forward and nothing had ever made him happier.

Peter places the bottle down again and grins as Wade steps up to him again. Peter reaches out to lightly run the back of his finger down the back of Ben’s little leg as Wade rubbed his back slowly.

“I don’t think he’s too grumpy this morning,” Wade notes as he adjusts the baby and hands him over to Peter. “Looked pretty happy mumbling away to himself actually.”

Peter scoffs and cradles Ben against his chest, dropping his gaze to him. Ben’s almost instantly shoving his own fist into his mouth, sucking on it as his eyes meet Peter’s, wide and bright like he hadn’t just woken up.

“Good morning peanut,” Peter murmurs as he ducks his head to press a kiss to the light hairs on his head. Ben happily gurgles, squirming a little in Peter’s arms. Peter can’t help but smile softly down at his baby.

It was still surreal that this was his life, that he had a baby, a baby that was Wade’s as much as it was his own. It was the same way that it felt surreal still a year after they got married. This was never something Peter thought he’d have. Maybe getting married was always on the table, but he never thought he’d ever have kids. And yet, here he was with a four-month-old that was his world. He wouldn’t change a thing about his life, having this had made him the happiest he’d ever been.

“His milk ready?” Wade asks, picking up the bottle to give it another shake.

“Should be,” Peter says as he holds out his free hand to Wade, wrist turned upward. Wade didn’t trust his own skin. The near-constant burning sensation over his body lead him to not really knowing if it was still too hot or not since his pain tolerance was also just way higher. Wade lets the bottle drip against Peter’s wrist.

“Good?”

“Yeah,”

Wade hands him the bottle before he collects up his coffee and leans against the counter beside Peter and watches like he usually did when Peter was the one feeding. Peter turns the bottle over, and the moment it’s in sight, Ben’s fist is falling away from his face and he’s opening up his mouth for the teat. Peter leans back slightly on the counter, resting his head against the cabinets as Ben feeds, trying his best to fight off his tiredness. Wade leans into his side and kisses the top of his shoulder.

“We’re going to May’s today, right?” Wade asks when he pulls back to take a sip of his coffee.

“Yeah, two-thirty.”

“I’ll make sure his bag is packed before we forget.”

Peter chuckles softly. That was probably a good idea. Having a kid really took a lot of concentration that made all other thoughts just become background noise. It was usually a case of getting things done the moment you thought about doing it so that it couldn’t be forgotten.

He watches as Wade takes his coffee with him through the kitchen again, disappearing down the hall. He chews his bottom lip and drops his gaze to Ben again. He’s staring back up at him, contently suckling on his bottle. This wasn’t what Peter had planned for his life, but he’d never trade it for anything.

The late nights and early morning, leading to mid-afternoon naps on the couch were so worth it. Nothing could compare to the warmth that had made a home in Peter’s chest the moment that Ben was born, the warmth that only seemed to bloom more almost every day that he had with his family. To him, there was nothing that could ever be more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) to request your own comm ;)


End file.
